


Desires and Monsters

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Fetish, Fiction, Horror, Literature, Short Stories, Teen Romance, Vore, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: (Uploaded from Deviantart)A Young Boy has a certain fetish, he'd like to keep hidden... A dangerous fetish that can't be experienced in real life.A Young Girl, offers him a way to experience his desires...Will he risk her offer?Is there more to her than meets the eye?





	Desires and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is a FETISH piece.  
> As such, there may some disturbing content in this story.  
> This piece contains;  
> -Vore  
> -Digestion  
> -Nudity  
> -Mildly Sexual Content  
> If any of this disturbs you, do not read this story.

 

_“Hey, do you know about… vorarephilia?”_

Elene opened her eyes. She was in her home. She let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She didn’t sleep easy. She never did. She slowly sat up and scratched her head. She turned towards the single window in her room… the sun was shining directly inside her room… it felt nice.

She slowly walked out of her room. She didn’t bother cleaning up. She rarely did. She walked down to the empty dining room. It was cold and empty. On the table was an open tin. Inside it was a cold mash of “baked” beans. She reached for it and glanced inside at the soupy mixture. It didn’t smell pleasant, but she placed the can to her lips and drank the mush.

She walked out of the dilapidated building that was her home. She glanced around for a brief period, and when she saw no one around, she began to walk down the old dirt path that lead to the “town”

The Town was a nickname for a certain area. It was a strange place. There were about eleven houses, with were all lined up, except the eleventh which sat at the head of all of them. That was all. There were no stores, no schools, no buildings, just a set of eleven houses sitting about 10 km from the nearest settlement.

Why eleven families had decided to stay here she did not know. Why the house she stayed in was built, half a kilometre away from the “town”, she didn’t know. She didn’t know or care. She walked onto the old cracked road of the town and glanced at the houses. They were all practically identical, save the colours. Some were a faded pink, some were a faded blue and some were a faded shade of beige. But they were all faded. How long ago had they been built? Was there some specific goal behind them? She didn’t know.

She walked up to one house, house No. 8. This was the only house she cared about. She knocked on the door, and it was opened by a sweet, homely looking woman. She looked down and smiled, “Elene! So nice to see you. If you’re looking for Martin, he’s up in his room.”

Elene smiled, “Thanks ma’am!” She carefully navigated past the woman and walked up the stairs. This house was so different from her own. It was… a home. She placed on hand on the wall and moved enjoying the sensation of the wallpaper beneath her fingers.

She opened the farthest door and glanced inside. She saw a boy sitting at a sloped desk, drawing. He was engrossed in his drawing, so he didn’t notice her walk in, until she closed the door. He jumped at the click, scrambling to hide his drawings. He turned around and when he saw her, his pose relaxed, “E-El… I d-didn’t know you were c-coming today.”

He was a thin boy. Very thin. His childish way of speaking and his appearance made him look younger than his 16 years. His name was Martin, and he was Elene’s only friend. She was probably his only friend. He didn’t look like the sort to actually mingle with others.

She walked over and sat on his bed and smiled at him, “Well, it’s been a while, so I thought why not come and see you.” She moved closer to him and whispered, “Do you… not like to be with me?” She gave him and innocent and adoring look and he responded by blushing violently and turning away, “I-I-It’s not t-that I d-don’t like to h-hang out with you! I-it’s just-”

Elene repressed a laugh and slapped him on the back, “I’m kiddin’! You actually thought, I was afraid of something like that?” She reached for his desk and snatched a few of his sketches. The motion seemed crude, but she handled the sheets, with a graceful care, that most people seemed to lack.

She carefully flipped through them. The first showed a picture of a snake, consuming a person. The person was not struggling, but lying limp; half way through the snake’s maw. The second page had two images on it, one of a man swallowing a woman whole, and other of a woman swallowing a man whole. The third had a woman caressing a massive swollen gut with one hand, but playing with her breasts with the other hand.

All the pictures contained the same themes; Cannibalism, sexuality, acceptance, passion. The ideas felt crude, but they had been placed with such care, that she could only see them as beauty. She placed the sheets back on his desk, “You’re still drawing that Cannibalism stuff?”

His jaw tightened, “I-I told what it was called…” She waved her hand, “Yeah, yeah… Vorarephila wasn’t it?” She turned to him and grinned, “A strange topic for a first conversation.” He snorted and smiled, “You aren’t exactly the type to talk about ‘strange’.”

*

It had been a sunny day. Very peaceful. There were no birds singing, no small animals running, as if nature itself was too sleepy in this perfect weather. Martin was not one walk around outside, but when the weather was like this, his mother had a habit of pushing him out. Luckily this time he had managed to grab his art supplies and a couple of unfinished sketches.

When he was outside he had a habit of going to a certain secluded spot. He was very fond of it. No one came there. It was just him and nature. He began to walk into the woods nearby. It wasn’t a particularly big forested area. But it was cosy. It took about 15 minutes to head to his spot, but this time he took a bit longer, since he was walking carefully with his art work.

After about 25 minutes of walking he arrived. It was a small natural pool. There was a very, small stream, that flowed from somewhere, but some amount of the water collected here. Possibly due to a stone basin that existed here. Either way, it was already a very picturesque area, but it was made perfect, but a small tree that stood, just a few feet away from the pool itself.

Martin liked sitting under that tree. It was cool and peaceful, and he could concentrate on his drawing. Which was what he did. He sat there for about an hour before it happened.

It was quite sudden.

He was just sitting there, when he heard a loud, a very loud scream. Not a pained or terrified scream. It was a scream of passion. When he raised his eyes to look at the source, he found himself captivated by the sight before him.

A girl. She was quite pretty. No… more so… She had long dark hair, that reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were alive with passion, and excitement. Her skin was tanned and covered with tiny scratches and scars, the exact opposite of himself. Her limbs were long and supple. Her breasts… her breasts…

WHAT THE-?!

He jumped and began to scramble, turning around, so he did not see anything else and he found himself both praising and kicking himself for his judgement. Her heard a loud splash and he knew she was inside the pool. Who was she? What was she doing here?

…Well, she was probably here to swim…

But who the hell was she?  He had never seen her before, and he was sure that no one so energetic lived nearby. Then he heard a voice. It was the girl. Her voice was kind of musical and velvety. He felt like he shouldn’t be talking to someone like her… She was above his stature. He was at the bottom of the feeding chain at school, and she was probably someone who belonged at the very top. But he couldn’t ignore that voice. What was she saying?

“Heyyy! Heyyy! You there! Boy! Kid! What are doing? Aren’t you here to swim?”

What?

WHAT?!?!

Martin tried to speak clearly, but his stutter was more pronounced than ever, “I-I-I-I d-d-don’t t-think I-I c-can.”

The girl spoke up again, “What? I can’t hear you. Hold on. I’m coming there.” Eh? EEEEHHHH? He heard a splashing coming closer and closer and he dropped his art, and began to scramble to remove the jacket he was wearing.

He heard her footsteps closing in and he tugged his sleeves off and held his jacket behind him, “P-please w-wear this!”

“Eh? Why?” Why? What sort of question was that? “J-just please!”

“Mmh. Fine.” He felt the jacket being tugged from his hands and after waiting for a seconds, “There. Are you happy?” He turned and saw her, wearing only his jacket.

Nothing else. He was taller than her, so his jacket extended over her arms, and covered her lower regions… Why was this more erotic? He felt a small tingle in his lower region and his face reddened. The girl moved closer to him, “Why weren’t you coming in? Don’t you want to swim?”

He shook his head rapidly, “I-I come here to draw…” She titled her head, “Draw?” she glanced behind him and saw the sketches, “Oh! What do you draw? May I see them?”

He swallowed and dug in his pocket, extracting a handkerchief. He handed it to her, “Y-you can dry y-your face and h-h-hands with that.” She took it from him, but her eyes were following him in an uneasy fashion. Like she was panther and he was rabbit.

Once she was more or less dry, he handed her his drawings. He didn’t know why. He kept those ones secret. He didn’t tell anyone about them, they were private. So why was he showing them to some random girl? She glanced at them and her eyes widened, “This is-!”

He swallowed. On the sheet she was looking at was an image of a monster. It was a strange thing. It had a long neck, with an eyeless face. It had four spider-like limbs, but what was most pronounced, was the massive gut it had. There were visible bulges present throughout, on the neck, on the belly. But it was obvious what those bulges were. Movement. People. As to emphasise that, was a girl, halfway in the monster’s maw. Her waist was pinched by the monster’s set of unnaturally human teeth, but her face was not in pain, but rather it was one of peace.

She glanced at him, and her eyes narrowed, “You drew this?” He nodded. “What… What is this?”

He swallowed. Should he tell her? How would she react? Would she be disgusted? Would it matter? He didn’t know her… He took a deep breath before speaking, “Hey, do you know about… vorarephilia?”

She shook her head, and he nodded, “Well… it’s the desire to consume others…” She looked at him, “Like eating food?” He shook his head, “No… it’s, um, it’s a bit different… in vore, it kind of… um, focuses on being swallowed whole… and the… um…”

He pointed to the picture, “The belly. How… how it expands and… stuff…” She nodded thoughtfully, “So, you want to be like this monster and-” She turned the sheet and her face became puzzled again. He glanced at the page and on it was a partial sketch of a woman swallowing another woman. She turned to him, “Why is there a human here? Why is she eating another woman?”

He scratched his head, unsure of the situation. She didn’t seem disgusted but interested… “Um, well, vore… d-doesn’t only deal with monsters a-and animals… Humans are a-also put in these situations…”

The girl nodded, “So you want to be a monster or a woman, and you want to swallow people whole.” He let out an awkward laugh, “Um… actually, I think the other way… I want to… be… inside them…” He felt himself redden and step back with embarrassment.

The girl seemed to be looking at the pictures with such focus, that Martin felt… he felt…

And he just ran.

He didn’t care about his jacket, or his art. None of that matter. All that mattered was he got away from there. Away from her. Why did he feel this way?

When he reached his home, he ran straight to his room and hide under the covers of his bed. That girl… She couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her skin, her eyes, her breasts… He saw them. They were real… They were bouncy…

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Oh man… Who was she? She didn’t seem aware of basic… norms… She didn’t seem repelled or disgusted by his fetish. Just mildly puzzled…

After cleaning himself up, he left the bathroom. He rubbed his head… He left his sketches… Maybe he should go back and see if they were still there… He walked into his room and barely noticed the girl was sitting on his bed.

For a moment.

He jumped back in shock, “Y-y-you!?! W-what are y-you doing h-here? H-how did you g-get inside here?” The girl shrugged. She was dressed strangely. She was in a sleeveless, single piece outfit, that looked like it was cut from some sort of shabby grey cloth. A long strip of bluish-grey cloth was tied around her waist, revelling her true figure, that would have been concealed by the baggy outfit. It was clear that she wasn’t wearing a bra. By her side was his jacket.

She smiled at him, “Your mom let me in. She’s nice.” She lifted up his jacket to revel his sketches, “Thought you might want these.” He nodded uncertainly, slowly reaching for them. She laughed, “I’m not gonna bite! They’re your sketches, bud!”

He carefully took them and placed them in a file. He jumped when he heard the sudden knock on the door and when he opened it his mother was standing there with a tray, that held two cups.  The bright, sweet smell of cola hit him, as she took the tray from her. His mother winked at him and blushed with embarrassment.

He closed the door and put the tray down, and the girl snatched one of the glasses, “What’s this?” She sniffed it and sipped, “It’s nice! But it feels… weird… I had no idea liquids could feel this way.”

He blinked, “Um, that’s soda. Cola flavoured. T-the liquid doesn’t f-feel that way. I-it’s the l-little bubbles in it.” She glanced inside, “Ah. I see.” “Y-You’ve never had c-cola before?” She shook her head. “D-do y-your parents n-not allow you t-to drink it?” She laughed, “No, no. They don’t have a say in what I do. Not anymore.”

His eyes widened, “D-d-did you run away?” She shook her head, “No, no. My parents are still with me. They just… don’t have a say in anything anymore.”

Martin didn’t really understand, but he decided not question anymore. The girl spoke up again, “So… You drew all this?” He glanced around the room at the various drawings that had been stuck up; Action sequences, romantic drawings, nature and so on. He nodded again.

She took a sip from her glass, “But why do you keep those pictures separate? The ones about the… Cannibalism and the eating and stuff. Why aren’t they out here?” Martin winced at her words. He knew she had no ill intent, but the words still stung him. “Um… y-you… you know a-about f-fetishism?” She nodded. “W-well… V-vore i-is my fetish…”

His face felt like it was going to melt off. Oh god… He didn’t want to say any of this. But she… he just opened up to her… Maybe it was because he didn’t know her, maybe it was because she didn’t seem disgusted by his drawings… he just felt…

He swallowed and continued speaking, “F-fetishes aren’t u-usually viewed i-in a good light… Especially strange ones l-like mine…”

“Why is yours strange?”

He paused, “What?”

She was staring at him, “Well, I was wondering, why your fetish is considered strange? Is it strange to be aroused?” She leant back and crossed her legs, “I really don’t understand you people. If you like something, why not come out and say it?” She sighed, “Your stupid society norms. That’s why I enjoy my own life. But I want to know more about why you do what you do. Why do you guys insist hiding yourself? Why do you freak out when you see someone in the nude? So many questions…”

She jumped off the bed and span in a circle once, before stopping in front of him, looking straight up at him, “You amuse me! The way you speak is funny. You draw well. Your mother is nice and you have this fabulous drink! From on… we are… hmm…”

Her face became puzzled as she searched for the word. Then it cleared up, “Ah! Master & serv-”

Martin jumped up, “N-no way!” He knew he didn’t sound very convincing. There was a ton of weird stuff that had happened to him. But he refused to be a servant to a random girl he had only just met! “W-we can b-be friends!”

She sighed, “Fine. If you insist. _Friends._ What is your name?”

“Oh… um, Martin.”

“I see. Well, you may call me Elene. Now! Tell more about this vorare-thing!”

*

It had been two years since then.

Martin was glad he had found her. He had no idea if she felt the same about him. But he didn’t really care. He turned back to his desk and continued to draw. He still drew vorarephilic pictures in secret. Elene was the only person who knew his secret. She never judged him about it, but she never seemed very interested in it either.

Which was why it felt a bit strange, when she had started asking him about that stuff now. Normally, she asked him random questions, like about cola, telephones, comics and so many other things. He was quite sure she was a runaway, but she always seemed rather well-off. She never was sick. The only marks on her skin were scars from branches and twigs. He clothes were always rough, but never unhygienic.

Honestly, it was strange. For a runaway or… whatever, she seemed relatively well-to-do. He thought about it briefly before pushing the thought aside. It didn’t really matter, not to him. He had tried asking her about her past before, but she always changed the subject. Eventually he gave up on trying.

“Hey, Martin.”

He turned towards her, “Y-yeah?” Her eyes narrowed while looking at him, before she fell back on his bed, “You told me once, that what you liked about… vore was not eating someone else… but being eaten?” He paused, “T-that was… W-when we f-first met…” She nodded, “Yeah, I know that. But you never told me anything else about that.”

He shrugged, “Y-you never asked.” She smirked at him, “Well, I’m asking know. Tell me more about your fetish.” Martin just stared. He and Elene had been friends for two years, and she was the only one who knew it, but it wasn’t as if vore was a common topic they discussed. They barely discussed it in fact. So, this sort of question… it wasn’t one of the easiest.

“W-what d-do you want to know?” That was the only thing that came to his mind. The question felt too large. It was a lot of pressure. He wanted to narrow the scope. She nodded, “Well, how about… why you like it?” Martin glanced back at his picture and continued to draw while he spoke, “I… I dunno. I-I-I know a-a lot of  p-people say they f-feel safe a-and stuff like that, b-but with me… I just… I just like the beauty… Y-you know, the shape the c-contours of a b-belly, when s-someone is within it.”

“But then wouldn’t it be better to be outside, to see it happen?” He shook his head, “I-I wouldn’t mind watching, b-but I don’t feel right i-if I had them inside me… But I-I always wanted to see w-what it might be like inside… to make the c-contours and the b-bumps…”

“Human or monster?”

“W-what?” “Which would rather go inside a human or a monster?” “I-I-I’m… I don’t… I don’t know.” “Ohh?”

She seemed disappointed with his answer but she turned to him, “Hey, did you ever go looking for these monsters?” he paused for a second then he nodded, “A while back, a bit before I met you… When I-I was a k-kid. I s-saw something. I-it wasn’t big… but it w-wasn’t like a-anything I had seen…”

He turned towards her, “There… there was a c-cat in its m-mouth.” He turned back to his drawing, “T-the cat wasn’t s-struggling… But i-it wasn’t dead… Its tail was moving… I-it felt happy…”

He dropped the pencil in his hand and clenched his fists, “I-I know it s-sounds weird, but I know w-what I saw… and a-at that point, I w-wondered… C-could there be a h-human sized monster too? A-and it kind of f-felt like a-a way out at t-the time… I w-was being bullied and I-I-I had no friends…”

Elene pushed herself towards Martin, “So, finding a monster and ending it, would not only satisfy yourself, but give you peace, huh?” He nodded, “T-that’s how I f-felt… But then I b-became friends with you.” He smiled at her, “I-I never t-thanked you for t-the support you gave me.”

She shrugged, “I didn’t do anything.” He shook his head, “Y-you helped me more than you realized.”

She simply nodded to that fact, but remained silent.

*

_There it was. It was massive. It was oddly beautiful… it was… it was…_

_Hungry._

Elene opened her eyes. Hm? Where was she- Oh yeah, she had dozed off in Martin’s house… She glanced up and saw no one at the desk. All the art tools had been replaced carefully and there were no sheets visible on the desk. Hm, looks like he was done for the day.

She heard the rush of water and glanced towards the bathroom. After a few seconds, the door clicked and Martin came out, adjusting the waistband of his pants. He paused for a second when he saw her sitting up, “O-oh! Y-You’re up.”

She nodded, “Martin… do you want to want to see monsters?” He glanced at her quizzically, “What?” He smiled, “I-Is this a j-joke?”

She shook her head, “I know about the monster, you saw when you were younger, the one that ate the cat? I know more. Some are much bigger, and some are smaller. I know about lots. And I know where to find them. Do you want to see them?”

He just gaped. He probably didn’t believe her either. Well, that wasn’t unexpected. Either way-

“S-sure.”

She turned back to him. Well. Ok then. “I’ll be waiting outside.” He jerked back, “W-wait, n-now?” She nodded, “Tell, your mom you’re going to stay over at my place or something.” He looked like he was about to protest, but he stayed silent and just nodded.

The evening air was nice. She always like this time of day. She felt alive at this time. It always felt so nice. She glanced behind her at Martin, who was following her slowly. They had begun to walk through the woods. The ground below them was damp, and muffled their footsteps.

“Hey, Martin.”

“Y-yeah?”

“You don’t seem to afraid… or even unsure… Don’t you think you should have some doubt?”

He gave a weak laugh, “L-live in the m-moment, and d-don’t regret anything, I guess.”

She laughed with him, “I suppose that’s true…” She sighed briefly, “You know, I knew about Vore before you told me… Well, not the term, to me it was just… snake-like cannibalism. Or, just a monster being a monster. My knowledge of the situation wasn’t as expansive as it is now…”

She stopped and turned towards him, “I didn’t understand your view of beauty in it. To me, vore was painful, and dark. Not evil, no, but very dark.”

Martin’s face was different, like he was pained for some reason, but she continued, “Imagine it. Being trapped in some small wet, prison, that didn’t let you go, that stank of the rotten corpses that were there before, the walls that secreted their deadly acid, that slowly… Ever so slowly, ate away at your skin… Imagine the pain. Imagine the fear. I think that’s why the struggles are always more pronounced. Desperation. The prey doesn’t want to die. But normally, they’re dead before they’re in belly aren’t they?”

Martin nodded slowly, looking away from her. Elene smiled and continued, “But… that… that was what I liked about it.” Martin glanced back her puzzled. “You liked being eaten, right? Well I prefer the other side of the spectrum.”

She stopped and he did the same, “W-What happened?” Her smiled widened, “We’re here.” It was an old dilapidated house, in the middle of the woods. Martin looked puzzled, “Where is here?” Elene walked forward, “This.” She pointed out the house, “This is my home.”

Martin looked amazed. Well, she hadn’t told him anything about her past, so it was a bit understandable. But this is amazement was replaced by uncertainty, “Why… does it look abandoned?” She laughed, “Well, it’s not. Come on in.”

His steps her hesitant and uncertain, but he did enter the house. This placed felt… wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be here, but he was. He shouldn’t have entered this house. But he wanted to see them. The monsters. He heard a soft click as she closed the door behind them and plunged them both into darkness. “U-um, E-Elene? I-I c-can’t see a-anything.”

“Don’t worry, I’m turning on the lamp.” Lamp? This place didn’t look like it had electricity. Battery powered then… But why were the windows shut? Why did she live in this place?

There was a soft white glow from behind him and he turned.

And he stared.

Elene was there.

But she was unnaturally rigid. Frozen almost.

Then she twitched. Just a small movement.

Again. And again.

Then bent over, like she was punched in the gut, and Martin jumped back in shock. She was bent over, but her arms were outstretched.

And then her back, began to bulge.

It wasn’t gradually. It was like someone had placed a balloon underneath her skin and was inflating it rapidly. Her rough clothes tore in seconds, and her skin followed. Martin screamed in horror, in saddness. Of course, he screamed. His only friend was being torn open from the inside, right in front of him.

Elene fell to the floor, her body limp… More than limp. It was… it was _deflated._ It was like a sort of… suit. Emerging from the skin was a _thing._

It was large. There was no denying that. It was forced to bend over, in this room. Its skin was shiny but not slimy, like the shell of a beetle. But it’s body, seemed more like rubber, than hard shell. It had thick legs, with claws on its toes, but arms looked spidery. It had a long, snake-like neck, and it had a face, that was vaguely feminine, but the fact that it didn’t have eyes, just made look more alien.

The thing, moved its arms, rubbing its neck and ‘face’. The unnatural arms, were bent at impossible angles as it moved, “ _Mmmm, it’s nice to get out every once and a while…”_ Its mouth didn’t speak. The mouth moved, but the mouth never spoke.

Martin could only stare in horror and fear, “Y-Y-You! W-What d-d-did you d-do t-to E-Elene?!” He ran towards the deflated skin and held it in its hands. It was still warm. Oh god… this was… a human skin… _A Human Skin…_

 He pushed back and let loose an explosion of vomit. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. The thing’s neck lengthened and moved close to him, “ _Are you that disturbed by it? I don’t you should be, after all, she’s still alive._ ”

What?

He turned back to the skin and lifted up the limp head. And gaped in horror. Elene’s face. The eyes were glancing about rapidly, tears were leaking from the eyes, and she was struggling to blink, as they pooled from where they emerged. Her lips were moving weakly, and then a faint smile emerged, only to fade away just as soon as it came.

Martin turned to the thing, “W-What h-have you done to her?” It shrugged, “ _What was promised to me._ ” Martin gritted his teeth, “W-what d-do you mean?” The thing leaned back, “ _Well, where to start? Well, I’m sure you know by now, that I am what you call a ‘Monster’. I met Elene about five years ago. The poor girl was being abused by her parents. Quite badly too, if I may add. She could barely continue living. Then we found each other in the woods. I promised to give her parents a painful demise, if she granted me, residence to be protected from the Sun.”_

“The Sun?”

“ _Oh yes, it burns my skin quite badly. I can’t walk out in the day. Either way, Elene accepted my proposal, so I devoured her parents. I granted them the most painful demise possible. They were still digesting until the last month. They were alive the entire time._ ” The unnatural mouth twisted into a grin, revelling a set of teeth that felt too human.

Martin stepped forward, “But then, why is she like this?” He asked even though he was sure of why she was like this.

“ _Once they were devoured, I took her skin. She promised a place to stay safe from the sun. And it was wonderful! I was never alone, and I could roam the lands as I pleased. It was very hard making sure, she would live like this, but I succeeded.”_

“She’s in a living Hell!”

“ _You think? I know her better than you ever will, I felt the same emotions as she did. When she could feel her parents struggle within my belly, in her belly, her joy was addictive. When we met you, we felt interest. As we became friends with you, I enjoyed her love.”_

What?

The thing’s head moved closer and a long slimy tongue extended from its mouth and licked his face and neck. He fell back in shock and disgust, as it smiled again, “ _Mmm… delicious…”_

Martin’s face felt cold, “Y-You're g-going to eat me?”

“ _Something you always wanted, isn’t it?_ ”

He didn’t know anymore. “I-I-I don’t k-know anymore… After seeing y-you…” The thing nodded, “ _That is true… I did point out, that her parents died in agony… but I can say with utter surety, that you will not suffer the same fate.”_

“How?” He had no intention of trusting this thing. He looked down at Elene… her eyes were following him. She seemed to be trying to say something, but she couldn’t move.

“ _It seems you want a second opinion.”_

Martin watched with horror as the monster began to gag and then it threw up, what looked like human remains. But the remains were oddly preserved. The monster grabbed the pile of mush and bone and grabbed Elene, and with a terrifying force, shoved the meat and bone inside her.

At first it looked like there was just a big bulge inside her, the consolidation of her entrails, but almost instantly, the bulge began to shrink and Elene began to inflate. Within in seconds, the girl he knew was standing in front of him. He stared in awe, “H-how…?”

“ _In case a situation like this occurs, I prepare… contingencies.”_

“Y-you could’ve just e-eaten me…”

“ _I know.”_

Martin stepped towards Elene, who smiling at him. That smile… the same smile he was used to. This was her. He looked at her back. There was a massive scar running from her butt, to the back of her head. She was still…

“I’m still hers.”

“H-Hers?”

Elene smiled, “Well, I see it as a her.”

“ _How rude, calling me an It. I am a She.”_

 They ignored the monster, and embraced. Martin whispered, “I-is it t-true? I-it w-won’t hurt?” She nodded, “We both love you, Martin. We both became one. Everything we did, we did it together. The three of us. We’ll be fine. All of us together.”

Martin swallowed and then nodded. He stepped away from Elene, and turned to the monster, “…Fine.”

*

Martin covered his bare chest with his hands. It was cold, but they all agreed, he’d go down better if he was in the bare essentials. His thin body made him feel self-conscious.

“ _Hmpfh. Lest you could have done was eat more. Think it’s gonna be pleasant swallowing a stick, like you?_ ”

“I-it’s not my fault! I-I just d-don’t gain weight!”

“ _What women would do for your constitution. Shall we begin?”_

He took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at the once again, limp Elene, who seemed to be trying to smile as well. The monster stepped forward and ran her tongue over him. This time he didn’t flinch.

“ _Exquisite... You really did deserve to be fatter…”_

The monster moved its tongue towards his mouth and he was caught by surprise when it forced its tongue down his throat, and it… kissed him? At least, as close to a kiss it could manage with that face. “ _this is it.”_

As it kissed, its mouth widened, moving over his face, over his head. The inside was dark and damp. It smelt… different. Not bad, but not good. It moved further and further over him and he began to imagine himself, his figure against its long neck… Beautiful.

Further and further. He finally felt his feet joining him and a sudden shift hit him and he slid down, fast. Then he collided with something soft, but he was passing through. The sphincter. He was entering the stomach. He entered head first. He could see a very, very faint light from outside. But he was concerned by the lack of space.

That is, until, he actually entered the stomach. It was rubbery and it expanded with him. It was tight and snug and he could feel a small pool of liquid underneath him. He struggled briefly to right himself, and eventually found himself in a sitting position. His entire body was soaked, but he was warm.

He touched the stomach walls and then pulled away. It felt warm… like it was… burning him?

*

The monster sat still for a while, caressing her belly. Then when it felt Martin began to struggle, it let out a malicious barking laugh.

Oh, what a fool!

She glanced at the limp skin of the girl, Elene and lifted it up. Couldn’t stand in the sun. What a joke! She stuffed the skin her mouth and swallowed it, enjoying the sensation as it travelled to her tummy with delicious Martin.

She recalled the events from two years ago. She saw him. Martin. She smelt him. She wanted him. She wanted to play with him. So she found Elene and her parents. She ate her parents and skinned Elene, but kept her alive, promising her to bring back her parents and healing her, if she listened to and said everything she was told to say.

Elene had no choice but to accept.

And so, she wore her. She wore her from the meeting at the pool. She let Elene feel her parents struggle for survival for two whole years. She still thought they were alive, now, just before she ate her. Oh, it was so amusing. She could feel the acids in her belly work on the two of them. Well… She made her body secrete, some... a small amount of certain, pleasure hormones. Let them enjoy and hate the pain.

Another two years’ worth of food in belly.

She curled up, caressing her shaking belly, enjoying the struggles within.

What should she do next… Martin’s mother… she seemed quite delicious…

THE END


End file.
